Printers are known and available that selectively give an impact force to the transcription material by a solid ball or a print wire, that form an ink jet by heat, vibration, electric field and magnetic field, that selectively give heat to the transcription material using a thermal head and that selectively give heat to the heat sensitive recording paper using a thermal head.
In recent years, the need for the realization of color in printing is high, and the professional use of universal type printers as well as business use printers is expanding especially in the field of CAD and computer graphics.
However, because a variety of conventional printers use cut paper in many cases, the transfer route of paper inside the unit essentially becomes complex, and as a result, makes the enlargement of recording paper and the maintenance difficult. These matters are important especially in the case of the color printer. In the color printer which prints 3 colors and black 4 times, the complex paper transfer route makes it difficult to enhance the positioning accuracy, and the color picture quality is insufficient. This has resulted in a vicious cycle requiring the more complex mechanism for enhancing the positioning and picture quality.
On one hand, there is a method for using a roll paper instead of cut paper, and it was proposed to print 4 times on the same face by rolling the recording paper around a large size drum and turning the drum 4 times. In this method, the unit scale essentially becomes greater because a large size drum is required for printing large paper and a plurality of drum diameters are needed for obtaining various sizes of printed face (various sizes of fonts or print face).
Further, there is the method for installing a plurality of roller units before and after the platen roller and repeatedly pulling and feeding the recording paper several times in forward and reverse main run directions, but the paper feeding mechanism which is the most important point is poor in practical use.